noche de luna llena legendaria
by phantomhave
Summary: tu crees que pueda ha ver un amor entre hombre lobo y una humana
1. Chapter 1

NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA LEGENDARIA

/

/

/

/

/

/

HOLA SASUSAKUS ESTA OTRA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEMEN SUS COMENTARIOS DE COMO LE PARESIO

/

/

/

/

/

/

CAPITULO 1 LA FIESTA

se dice que la luna tiene mucho que ver con en esta mítica transformación pero no se sabe si en realidad existan los **hombre lobo**, se dice que cuando se transforman en hombre lobo les empieza a doler la cabeza se trastorna, les empieza a crecer las uñas empiezan aullar a salir los colmillos, el hombre lobo es una figura legendaria, solo reconoce a la pareja o a los de la manada El hombre lobo es una vieja leyenda que ronda por el mundo entero y es transmitida de generación en generación desde hace siglos, cuenta esta historia que existen personas capaces de transformarse en feroces y hambrientos lobos poderosos, grandes y muy fuertes. Los hombres lobos se transforman de manera involuntaria por las noches, sobretodo en luna llena y a partir de ese entonces no son capaces de controlar sus cuerpos, los cuales se mueven por instinto buscando personas inocentes de las cuales alimentarse, si por alguna razón los atacados sobreviven a las mordeduras, entonces también comenzaran a convertirse en hombres lobo debido a que la maldición que pesa sobre ellos es transmitida mediante un virus presente en la saliva de estos monstruos. Afirman que este monstruo solo puede morir con balas de plata.

Era el siglo XVl (1534) en donde era la época de grandes guerreros, reyes, princesas, nobles y poderosos dragones y criaturas mitológicas extraordinarias en este pueblo se llamaba konoha y en la sima de la colina se encontraba el palacio real, hay habita el rey taro haruno , la reina claris haruno y su hija de diecisiete años de edad el nombre de esta princesa es sakura haruno su cabello es de un exótico color rosa brillante y suave además que lo tenía hasta la cintura, sus ojos jades despampanantes, su carita suave y cremosa una nariz pequeña , labrios pequeños pero pronunciados, sus ojos de tamaño mediano , su cuerpo de una diosa, e iban a festejar su cumpleaños número dieciocho ya que al cumplir esa edad, está en edad de casarse y siendo hija del rey y además muy hermosa no le faltaban pretendientes y de muy buenos partidos pero ella no se fijaba en eso ya que quería ser libre o encontrar el amor ella misma, su fiesta iba a estar lo más resguardada posible ya que había sucesos que contaba la gente del pueblo que eran unos animales muy grandes más de dos metros de altura, que parecían perros y aullaban como lobos, se lograban parar en sus dos patas traseras , sus grandes colmillos desgarraban cualquier tipo de carne y como se estaba dando asesinatos el rey no quiso correr peligro y arriesgar a su familia , así que iba a ver mucha seguridad así que pronto la llamaría a sakura para medirle el vestido, el decorado del castillo y su entrada nupcial .

Toc-toc

Sakura- **¡adelante!**

Criada-abre la puerta de la habitación de sakura- **señorita la espera la modista para los detalles de su vestido**

Sakura- **enseguida bajo**

Criada- cierra la puerta-

-con la modista-

Modista-**princesa quédese quieta**

Claris- **te vez preciosa**- sonriéndole a su hija que se miraba en un espejo enorme de cuerpo completo- **no estas feliz por tu cumpleaños**

Sakura- **¡claro que estoy feliz! Solo que no quiero casarme por obligación si no por amor**

Claris- **sakura hija ya hablamos de esto es por el bien del pueblo y la nobleza**

Sakura- **¿y que mi felicidad no vale?**

Clarín- **cumplirás dieciocho y te casaras con un príncipe quieras o no**

Sakura- **si madre**

-en la noche de la fiesta-

Los invitados estaban llegando y vestían su ropa de gala, la música de podía oír una parejas bailaban otras tomaban alcohol y otras simplemente conversaban hasta que la música paro y un sirviente con un vasto proclamo gritando.

Sirviente- ¡el rey taro y se hermosa esposa la reina claris haruno!

Ellos aparecieron bajando la escalera principal luciendo sus ropas de reyes

Sirviente- ¡y su hermosa hija la princesa sakura haruno!

Todos también aplaudieron y todos los jóvenes nobles quedaron embobados de tal belleza que en cuanto bajara le aria platica para que se interesara en ellos que por supuesto sabían que el rey estaba buscando esposo para su hija.

Sakura traía un vestido hermoso color rosa paste que de arriba le quedaba ajustado mostrando sus caderas pequeñas y sus grandes atributos y de la parte baja era un poco ampón y en lugar de holanes tanto de arriba como de abajo traía rosas rojas, su cabello lo traía amarrado pero dejando caer caireles como si fuera una cascada.

Ya había pasado de la media noche la luna estaba en posición ósea en medio cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron quedando a oscuras las damas gritaron, se abrió la puerta principal y por ahí entraron unos animales enormes sakura lo había comprobado si existían y no eran cuentos intento escapar por la puerta trasera con unos soldados pero un lobo negro de ojos rojos los alcanzo matando a los guardias y acorralando a sakura como si fuera su presa de un salto la tiro y se puso en sima de ella de la boca del lobo salía sangre de los soldados sakura vio directamente a los ojos del lobo topándose rojo con verde jade y entonces el lobo se dio cuenta que sakura no le tenía miedo, sakura poso una mano en la cara del lobo y él se quedó prendado del olor de sakura

**-eres hermosa**

Sakura- **te oigo en mi cabeza**

Y el lobo salió corriendo junto con su manada, los guardias fueron en auxilio de sakura y regresarla adentro del palacio donde su preocupada madre y padre esperaban a que estuviera bien y así fue la recibieron con un abrazo

Rey taro- **¡quiero que investigue y los atrapen vivos, o muertos!**

Saldado- **¡eran los del clan uchiha!**

Sakura- **¿clan uchiha? (pensamientos: ese lobo su mirada, sus ojos, creo que me enamore de un animal)**

**CONTUNIARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son mios, son de mishimoto

( )- para el pensamiento de los personajes

/- la separación de un lugar u otro

xxxxxxx- separación de las escenas

Capítulo 2

(Se dice que el verdadero amor es donde está en donde menos te lo esperas)

Rey taro- **¡quiero que investigue y los atrapen vivos, o muertos!**

Saldado- **¡eran los del clan uchiha!**

Sakura- **¿clan uchiha? (pensamientos: ese lobo su mirada, sus ojos, creo que me enamore de un animal)**

Taro- **hija ¿te sucede algo?**

Sakura**- eh, no estoy bien- **aunque seguía teniendo esa mirada perdida y sonriendo

Claris**-(es la misma cara que ponía yo cuando conocí a taro, será acaso que….)**

Taro- **¡muy bien amigos, sigamos me aria el honor de retirarse, no queremos que este incidente vuelva a ocurrir y cause una desgracia!**

Los sirvientes se movilizaron y empezaron a sacar carruaje tras carruaje y acomodar a los condes, condesas, vizcondes, marqueses, duques y unas doncellas escoltaron a la princesa y a la reina, cada quien en sus aposentos.

Toc, toc

Sakura- **¡adelante!**

Claris- **sakura hija quiero hablar contigo**

Sakura- **si, que pasa**

Claris- **porque no te veías asustada cuando esos lobos llegaron**

Sakura- **claro que estaba asustada, pero no se uno de esos lobos me trasmitió algo, me sentí libre**

Claris- **dime la verdad te enamoraste de alguno de ellos**

Sakura- **ah aha aaa est-e yo**

Claris- **no tiene caso que me digas, hija te conozco desde que naciste, conozco tus gestos y reacciones y sé que esa cara que tenías allá bajo era de enamorada**

Sakura- **¡YOOOOO!**

Claris- **si tú, era la misma cara que ponía y pongo cuando veo a tu padre, pero debes comprender que ellos son animales salvajes y que se guían con su instinto**

Sakura- **¡NO ES SIERTO!**

Claris- **además está prohibido, pero dime que te cautivo de esa bestia**

Sakura- **sus ojos, su mirada creo que quede hechizada por el**

Y así siguieron hablando hasta que llegó la hora de dormir la Reyna se fue y sakura quedo sola y lista para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya pasada la media noche se podía apreciar cuidadosamente la sombra de un animal grande acercarse al balcón de la princesa callo de un salto en él, con cuidado tomo el picaporte y abrió la ventana y se introdujo a la habitación de la dulce princesa de cabello rosa y mirada angelical, paso su nariz por el cuello de ella y pudo oler su fragancia a cerezo

-**sí, pudieras oírme**

Sakura en sueños contesta- **si puede**

**-eres tan hermosa, me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo **

Sakura- **quédate**

**No te preocupes mi hermosa princesas regresare y te reclamare como mía, mientras tanto espérame un poco**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura en sueños contesta- **si puede**

**-eres tan hermosa, me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo**

Sakura- **quédate**

**No te preocupes mi hermosa princesas regresare y te reclamare como mía, mientras tanto espérame un poco**

Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente una sirvienta entre a la habitación de sakura para despertarla

Sirvienta- **¡buenos días princesa! Ya es hora de despertar my lady**

Sakura- **si ya voy**

Sirvienta- **su desayuno ya está listo, se le sirvió panqueques, un jugo de naranja, leche, fruta y un pay de limón**

Sakura- **gracias ahora bajo**- amorradada

Sirvientas- **en un momento llegaran sus vestidoras ya que su madre la quiere lista para que conozca a su prometido**

Sakura- **si, queeeee**- se sentó rápidamente en su cama

Vestidoras- **my lady levántese ya tenemos que ponerle el vestido**

Sakura- **si**- con una voz triste ya que sus padres la quieren obligar a casarse, con alguien que ni conoce y que ni ama, sakura se paró y después de que se metió a bañar con agua espumosa y con pétalos de rosa, la secaron le pusieron un vestidito liviano, y su corsé, después le pusieron un vestido rojo con los holanes blancos, la peinaron de una cola de caballo, las puntas se lo dejaron como caireles y le ataron un moño rojo como si fuera regalo o más bien eso es lo que ella sentía, que sus padres la iban a reglarar con el viejo dicho "es por tu bien" o " es por el bien de reino", ya estaba lista así que la presentaron en el gran salón donde resabian a visitas importantes.

Presentador- **¡SE PRESENTA A LA MESA LA PRINCESA SAKURA HARUNO!-** suena una trompeta

Sakura entra al salón

¿?- **¡hola princesa y mi hermosa prometida **

**Continuara…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola muchos me dijeron que si sasuke era el prometido, no, él es un hombre lobo que el reino no quiere pero se enamora profundamente de la princesa sakura y se la rapta

Sakura entra al salón

¿?- **¡hola princesa y mi hermosa prometida**

Capítulo 4

Sakura- **tu ¿Quién eres?**

Claris**- ¡sakura!**

¿?- **déjela su majestad, mi nombre es sasori y soy tu prometido y futuro esposo**

Sakura- **y ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

Claris- **sakura ya vasta**

Sasori- **déjela ella tiene curiosidad y es normal que pregunte yo tengo 20 años mi princesa, te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo**- claris le hiso señas a sakura que aceptara y sakura a regañadientes acepto, pero no iba sola una sombre la iba siguiendo con la mirada y escondido entre la maleza del bosque

Sakura- **y cuéntame de ti**

Sasori- **soy hijo del reino vecino y está en guerra, se supone que con nuestra unión fortaleceremos ambos reinos y no podrán destruirnos**

Sakura**- y que pasa, si no, nos casamos**

Sasori- **una guerra entre ambos reinos, devastación muertes, y una gran crisis económica a menos que encontraran una mejor prometida para mí y una para ti**

Sakura- **y si me escapara**

Sasori- **entonces te mandarían a buscar a prácticamente a casarte conmigo**

**Continuara…..**


End file.
